In My DNA
by NattenRaseri
Summary: A story about what would happen if a person was given the characteristics of a dragon, a Nightfury to be exact. Rez is a 15 year old with no past, only a grim future if a corrupt government gets a hold of her. Beta: pinkieponk
1. Ch 1: Rez

Chapter 1 Rez

I awake to a pounding inside my head and white light blinding my eyes. Faces blur in and out of focus and I blink to clear all traces of sleep. Finally one of the indistinct faces notices my awakening and points it out to others. A deep, slightly muffled voice addresses me from the left.

"The operation is over, Rezeri. We're just going to run a few basic tests."

I slowly sit up and take in my surroundings; a plain white operating theatre with reflective silver walls, half of people's faces and sharp tools on tables. A woman injects a flowing orange liquid into my left shoulder. The effect is instant. An itching in my back consumes me and I feel something stretching and growing out of my spine and lower tailbone. Unquenchable anger fills my mind and my eyes clench shut. When I open them again, my vision is 20x sharper and I feel a thirst for killing. I finally get the courage to look at my reflection in a floor-to-ceiling mirror off to the side. I stare at myself in the mirror. I am as pale as porcelain with green, cat-like eyes, a long thin braid with a mop of unruly black hair on top. I wear a torn black leather vest and tight black jeans with cargo boots that come halfway up my calf. Out of my back and tailbone has grown huge black scaly wings and a long sweeping tail. I feel the rage boiling up inside me. Why am I like this? Who had the right to do this to me? I lashed out at the nearest possible object, which happened to be the scientist in charge. He doubles over in pain and I fly through a wall and into the corridor outside. Some instinct inside me seems to know where to go, so I follow it and end up in what looks like a storeroom for different serums. I don't want to stay like this so I grab the serum labelled '5 hour serum' and inject in the same place I was injected earlier. Only then do I read the label on the back.

'For operation Rezeri. Turns subject back into experimental form every five hours. No cure for this serum.'

Suddenly I double over again and suddenly everything goes black. When I come back around, I'm back to my usual self and still in the storeroom. 10 minutes have passed according to the clock. I have nearly 5 hours to get out of here. I get up and exit the room swiftly. There's only one other room in the hall, the armoury and tech centre. I enter, hoping to find something useful. I grab an energy blaster, a laptop of some sort, a couple of blankets and what looks like a portable map. I stuff it all in a grey duffle bag. Then I flee the scene.


	2. Ch 2: Hide

Chapter 2 Hide

As I exit the compound I'm suddenly blinded by the bright rays of the sun in my eyes. After I get used to the glare a single thought occurs to me, hide. I run down the grassy hill, on which the compound is built. I head in the direction of a city, just visible through early morning mist.

…

As I approach the soaring skyscrapers I realise that I will have nowhere to stay. So, instead I head towards the run down section of the city. There's abandoned warehouses, run down bungalows and decaying skyscrapers. There's an old 14 story industrial tower on my right so I decide to crash there. I climb to the top but one and dump my duffel bag in a corner to go through it. I set out the blankets in a comfortable enough sleeping space. The laptop is placed right in the corner as well as the rest of my stuff on top. I check my watch, three hours until transform time. Suddenly there's an abrupt shout from behind.

"Hey you! Whadda ya think ya doin' 'ere?"

I slowly turn around to see an old man dressed in janitor scrubs standing before me, but what really catches my eye are the 4 veteran badges across his heart. Something inside me clicks and I stand to attention, a salute at my brow. "Nothing sir!"

He smirks at me, an approving smile playing at the corner of his mouth. "At ease cadet. I ain't gonna hurt ya. What are ya doin' up 'ere cadet? And what ya name?"

"Cadet Rezeri at your service sir. But I prefer Rez sir. I am here because I have nowhere else to go."

"Rez it is then cadet. Alright ya can stay, but ya gotta go to school don't ya? A cadet ain't good without schooling eh? Go to the high school tomorrow and tell 'em that George Wilkinson sent ya, they'll let ya in."

"Thank you sir."

"Don't mention it eh? As ya were cadet."

As he hobbles away I can't help feeling that I've got a friend in a world that I would've had to face alone.


	3. Ch 3: First Impressions

Chapter 3 First Impressions

Rez's P.O.V.

I had transformed at 2000 hours and then again at 0100 and 0600 hours. I should be alright until around 1100 hours. I head off in the direction that Corporal Wilkinson said and 15 minutes later arrived at Crestwood High School. Immediately I could pick out the 'In' crowd and the school jocks. As I walked inside I could feel every eye boring into me, especially one of the boys on the football team. I kept walking forward and hoisted my bag a little higher over my shoulder as I headed toward the principal's office.

Mark's P.O.V.

She definitely looked strange, even stranger than Jak, and that's saying something. She had dead straight black hair, in a long thin plait down her back and her eyes were black, pitiless holes that felt like they could bore straight into the centre of your soul. She didn't even seem to care that everyone was staring at her like a specimen in a science lab. I couldn't help it, I felt an attraction toward her. Unfortunately I couldn't keep that secret. I felt someone poke me hard in the ribs. I turn to see Jak grinning cheekily at me, waist-long dreadlocks framing his face.

"Someone's got a crush man!" He commented in his smooth Jamaican accent, before darting away so I couldn't catch him. I'm not on the junior football team for nothing.

"Yeah well, keep it to yourself." I retorted before heading to homeroom.

Rez's P.O.V.

The principal is a very stern, disciplined woman but she also has a sense of humour. She led me into her office and asked if I had any parents. I answered 'No' but that Corporal George Wilkinson had sent me. I saw a look of comprehension in her eye.

"Very well," she said. "Go to homeroom in 1.7 in the Main Corridor. Your teacher is Ms Zhang."

I found the room and lucky me, I got the room with the junior football team (please note the sarcasm here guys). Ms Zhang is nice enough, but I immediately went and sat at the back of the class and shot a nervous glance at my watch, 0915 hours with 1 and ¾ hours to go.


	4. Ch 4: Anger and Claws

Chapter 4 Anger and Claws

Rez's P.O.V.

The first two periods were uneventful and fairly boring. When morning tea rolled around it was 1045 hours, 15 minutes until transform, 15 minutes to grab my food and scram somewhere quieter. _Damn_, I think to myself, _you really haven't thought this through Rez, have you? If you start missing school they'll ask questions, send you back to that lab._ I start to feel the anger boiling up, proof that I have less than 10 minutes to get out of there. Suddenly one of the popular girls comes up and says snidely to me,

"Scram sleemo, this is our table."

I stand up slowly and look her directly, feeling all my rage being directed at her. "I'm sorry, what did you just call me?" She laughs at me, as if I'm a speck of dirt. She's about to make another sassy remark, when she notices my eyes. They aren't my normal black, they're greeny-yellow, with a thin black pupil in the middle. Oh great, if that's happening I've got about 5 minutes. The girl backs away in shock and then crumples to the ground, unconscious. I could see the word about to form on her lips, _monster_. I run from the cafeteria as fast as I can, to one of the tool-sheds out the back. I keep checking that no one was following me. As soon as I'm in the shed and the door's closed, I collapse to my knees and let out a blood curdling shriek as I feel the wings and tail grow again.

Mark's P.O.V.

I can see everything from here. I could see the strange yet attractive girl, Rez, I think her name is. Alyra is hassling her about where she's sitting. Usually people just succumb to her, but not Rez apparently. She isn't backing down. Wait, what just happened? Alysa just crumpled to the ground! Where's Rez going? I run after her before Jak can stop me, and follow Rez at a distance so she doesn't know I'm following her. She seems to be heading toward the tool sheds. As she slams the door, I hear an unearthly scream of pain and anger emit from her. I peek through the window and see something I would never have thought I could see. I edge around the side of the shed and open the door a crack. I slip inside the shed and place a hand on her shoulder. She recoils at my touch and flees out the door. I look around for her, not seeing her anywhere, until I look up.


	5. Ch 5: Fight or Flight

Chapter 5: Fight or Flight

**AN: Okay I'm guessing I'll need to explain characters, huh? Okay we have Rez, Corporal Wilkinson, Mark and Jak so far. In Mark's group of friends aka the junior football team there is Mark, Jak, Jamie, Sev, Dex, Raf and Jordan. (If you're wondering about the boy's names, I told my friends to give me 7 names, so here they are, also Mark gets kinda important in a few ways later on) Any other girly name like Alyra will be in the 'in' crowd group. The story is set in New York, but more about Rez and the others will be revealed later on….please don't hate me for not telling you now. Also thank you to Mystic Nightfury for the review, and I'm sure it's going to pain you most when I don't tell you the answers straight away! Also, there will be a bit of romance between Mark and Rez in later chapters, nothing too spectacular, but enough.**

**Anyway love you guys for reading. R&R or PM me. I'd love to hear your feedback. Oh and check out my beta, pinkieponk, she writes awesome Harry Potter stuff!**

**XxNat P.S. Jak is my very favourite character, I'm totally unbiased**

Jak's P.O.V.

All I could see is Mark running out, I was too late to see anything else. I went up to Dex wanting to know what happened. He told me that something had happened between the new girl, Rez, and Alyra, causing Alyra to faint and Rez to flee. Mark had then gone after her. I decided to follow Mark and make sure he didn't do anything stupid. I jog out of the cafeteria and outside to find Mark looking up in awe. When I follow his line of sight all I can see is a black silhouette growing gradually smaller. We stand there for a while until the bell goes for next period.

Rez's P.O.V.

"No! No! He saw me! He saw me! I knew school was a stupid idea!" I'm sitting on the crown of the statue of liberty, with the wind blowing my wild hair all over the place. I guess I should head back, assuming the officials haven't been called in. I begrudgingly get to my feet and soar back up into the sky, back to school and twisted reality. I walk in late on Maths and get the raised eyebrow from the teacher that means _walk into my class late again and there'll be big trouble. _There's only one seat left, and that's at the back, right next to the boy who saw me in the tool shed. He gives an easy grin that betrays the look of suspicion and curiosity in his eyes. I know that this is going to be a long Maths class.


	6. Ch 6: Mental Pt 1

Chapter 6 Mental

Mark's P.O.V.

She looked so nervous as she walked into class. I gave her a reassuring smile that belied the suspicion, curiosity and even fear for Rez in my chest. Rez sat down next to me and as she glanced at me I felt sure she had seen the mixed emotions on my face. Her posture immediately changed from tired to fearful and on edge. And why shouldn't she be? One day and someone's already found out her secret. But the knowledge about her also being that, thing, doesn't change my feelings about her oddly enough. Rez almost seems to feel insecure, and that makes me want to protect her. Not that she'd need protection obviously. She flicks her eyes to me for a moment, as if she's expecting me to ask a question. Seriously, are my emotions that easy to read? I sigh, realising the inevitable.

Rez's P.O.V.

He seems to take in a breath. Then he asks, barely above a whisper, "What are you?" I'm a little taken aback by his question that I answer automatically "I'm a human." He frowns at me, brow furrowed in concentration, "You're half dragon, aren't you?" I take a deep breath, realising I can't hide from it anymore, "Yes."


	7. Ch 7: Mental Pt 2

Chapter 7 Mental Pt. 2

**AN: Sorry about the short chapter before…..I wanted to leave you all hanging! I know, I know, I'm so evil. Well Mwuhaha! Anyways hope you are enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Thanks to Meep for her review, I'm glad you're enjoying it! And as always thank you to my kickass beta, pinkieponk! And sorry guy's that I haven't updated for a while. Please don't kill me!**

Mark's P.O.V.

I stared at her in disbelief for a few seconds. A dragon? Wow! A thousand questions flowed wildly into my head and I saw Rez tense as if preparing herself for the torrent that was about to tumble out of my mouth. But I couldn't help it. "Why are you here then? What else can you do? Where were you born?" All my words came out in a rush. They say the eyes are the window to the soul, but when I looked at hers they had turned steely.

Rez's P.O.V

I felt my patience run out. I don't like people asking questions. "No." I stated. He stopped midsentence and stared blankly at me.

"What?"

"I said NO!" I yelled in a whisper, but loud enough for the teacher to hear. I suddenly realised that I hadn't been paying attention to the class.

"Is anything wrong Rezeri? No? Then perhaps you could answer the equation on the board." She gestured to the long maths sequence on the board. I could hear I few gasps of shock around the room. They had been working on the problem since the beginning of class, which was a good hour ago. So far none had answered it correctly. I stood up, and with all eyes on me, took the marker from the teacher's hand. Then I got a good glimpse of the equation. For some reason it didn't look too hard to me. I started writing quickly, and finished it in 10 seconds. The teacher's jaw dropped, and her eyes bulged. She quickly punches in some numbers into a calculator.

"Um, good job, Rezeri that is correct." She manages to stutter. I walk briskly to my seat, feeling every eye in the room, bore into the back of my head. Thankfully class ends 5 minutes after and I'm able to escape into the corridor. Unfortunatley the boy follows me.

Mark's P.O.V.

I follow her out of class, which is pretty hard to do as everyone is in the way. I finally catch up to Rez, but I don't do anything to attract her attention. I already know that she knows that I'm here.

Rez's P.O.V.

I reach the cafeteria with the boy still following. I can sense him wanting to say something. I turn around. "What is it?" He grins and shakes his head in wonder.

"You're mental."

**Please read and review. Tell me what YOU want to happen.**


	8. Ch 8: Introductions

Chapter 8 Introductions  
Mark's P.O.V.  
I'm still grinning even as Rez turns to me. She looks at me expectantly. "What is it?" she asks.  
My grin only widens and I say in wonder, mixed with a bit of awe that I'm not sure she can hear in my tone, "You're mental."  
Rez looks at me for a few seconds before sighing.  
"Tell me something I don't know," she says. It should have been funny but she says it with such weariness, I can't help but feel concerned.  
But soon the feeling passes as I remember what she said.  
"I mean… A dragon," I say excitedly.  
Rez continues to walk and I follow after her, knowing I look eager but not being able to keep the excitement out of my step.  
"Yes… a dragon. And?"  
My eyes glisten with interest.  
"How…? I mean…" I shake my head.  
"I'd really appreciate it if you didn't question me like you did before," says Rez with just a hint of coldness.  
Immediately, I feel sheepish.  
"Oh. Right. Sorry 'bout that. Guess I got a tad excited," I say.  
For the first time, I see a ghost of a smile light Rez's admittedly pretty features.  
"You think?" she asks.  
I grin.  
"So you do have a sense of humour." Rez raises her eyebrows and I realise too late how what I had said could've come off a little meanly. Instantly, I backtrack. "I mean… Well I was only saying that because… I promise I don't actually…"  
Rez's dark eyes crinkle in a smile. And I can't help it; I smile as well. There's just something about the gesture on her that makes it contagious.  
"Don't worry about it," she says then begins to walk towards an empty table.  
I step in front of her, holding out my arms.  
"Sit with me today," I say. "I really want you to meet my friends."  
Rez frowns slightly.  
"I don't even know your name. Do you know that?" she asks.  
I almost laugh.  
"Sorry," I grin. "It didn't really occur to me, but… hello, I'm Mark."  
"Hi Mark." Again with the vague smile. It's not a proper grin, but it's a start. "I'm Rez."  
"Oh, I know," I say. Rez raises her eyebrows once more and I almost blush. Almost. "Well what do you expect? New girl, fairly attractive… I think just about everyone knows your name."  
Her expression is slightly amused and I realise once again what I said.  
This time I really do blush.  
"Did I really just say that out loud?" I question, more to myself than Rez.  
She seems to shake her head at me before saying, "Where do you normally sit?"

**A huge thank you and hugs to my beta, pinkieponk, she did pretty much all of this chapter, working with all of my ideas! Next chapter will be up soon. Love you all!**

**xx Nat**


	9. Ch 9: Different

**AN: Yay! Another chapter! And even more thanks, hugs and cookies to my badass beta, pinkieponk.**

Chapter 9 Different  
I lead Rez over to where the rest of my friends are. All six are already there: Jak, Jamie, Dex, Sev, Jordan and Raf. The football team.  
"Um…" I say to Rez, just as we approach the table. "Try not to be too alarmed. They can be rather… Well I guess you'll see."  
Rez simply nods.  
"I'm sure I'll be fine. So where should I sit?" she asks.  
"Er… Just hold on a second," I say and bend to talk to my closet friend in the team, Jak. "Hey, Jak. Do you have a minute?"  
Jak turns, sees it me and grins.  
"Mark! There you are, man! I was wondering if you'd been abducted by aliens. Clearly not but it's a bit of a disappointment. I was hoping to have an alien as a best friend, man," he says.  
"Can you just quieten down for a moment?" I ask. Jak looks slightly surprised. "I invited Rez to sit here and I'd really appreciate it if you toned down the… well everything. I just don't want to scare her off."  
"That's offensive, man. You know as well as I do, I'm not the loudest," grins Jak.  
"That may be so, but please. It'd mean a lot."  
Jak looks behind me and he must see Rez because then he grins.  
"Ain't that the girl you're crushing on?"  
I cough and hope she didn't hear.  
"Yes. So I'd really like it if you… You know," I shrug, then straighten up, turning to Rez.  
"Just sit by me and try not to encourage them; that'll only make it worse," I say.  
A small smirk lifts the corners of her perfect lips but she says nothing as I take a seat next to Jak. She follows and sits herself on the chair beside me.  
The way she holds herself, however, intrigues me and for a moment I'm distracted by the way she's perched on the edge of the seat, as if ready to flee at any second – as if ready to fly.  
But then someone calls my name and my trace fades.  
"Ha-ha! Looks like Mark's got a lady friend."  
Oh and the torture begins.  
My gaze flickers to Raf, who called out.  
"Lay off, yeah?" I snap.  
"Ooh… touchy," grins Sev.  
"I think we can safely say he really likes this one," adds Dex, raising his eyebrows.  
"About time too," laughs Jamie.  
"Aw… He's gone all red," Jordan simpers.  
I narrow my eyes at all of them and all through this, Rez remains quiet.  
"This is Rez. She's sitting with us today and I don't want another word about me… liking her," I snap, then glace beside me.  
Rez is looking at each of my friends in turn, her gaze evaluating.  
"Fair?" I question.  
"Ah… you're just embarrassed,' said Dex.  
"Do I have to bring up your name?" asks Sev, raising his eyebrows.  
Dex's expression immediately turns surly and I almost laugh.  
I lean over to Rez as an argument breaks out over the table.  
"His real name is Dexter," I explain in a low tone. She turns her attention to me and I continue. "He, um… yeah. We don't really cut him much slack when it comes to his name and he tends to be really sensitive about it."  
Rez shakes her head.  
"You're all so…"  
"Loud? Over-whelming? Alarming?" I supply for her with a grin.  
She smiles slightly, again still not fully.  
"I was going to say abrupt. But yes. That too," she says.  
"So, anyway." Dex is the first one to change the subject. "Rez, is it? You're that girl from maths, aren't you? The genius who solved the problem."  
I cringe and Rez raises her eyebrows.  
"That's me, yes. Good to know you remember."  
Instantly, Dex blanks. Then he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.  
"Oh, um…"  
Jamie, who's sitting beside Dex, grins.  
"You'll just have to excuse him," he says, smooth as ever. "He's not used to attractive company. But I for one, am. Hi. I'm Jamie and it's wonderful to meet you."  
I narrow my eyes at him. Jamie has a tendency to flirt with every girl he ever comes into contact with and for reasons I'm sure I could never explain out loud, his cocky grin irks me, when it's directed at Rez.  
However, Rez simply nods politely.  
"Nice to meet you too, Jamie," she says in a reserved tone.  
"Ha-ha!" grins Sev, leering at Jamie. "New girl doesn't give that you're flirting with her! Well done, Rez. I'm Sev and I'm here to congratulate you for putting Jamie in his place."  
I can see Rez fighting with another smile and it hits me that she clearly doesn't like opening up too much. Unfortunate, really, that she stumbled across my group of friends.  
"It's not that big of a deal," smirks Raf. "You guys are ridiculous. Just because we've got a girl on our table now…"  
"Big calls, Raf," Jordan laughs. He and Raf are generally very close but in that strange way where they pick on each other for fun. "Wasn't it you who first called out?"  
"Yeah but…" Raf laughs sheepishly. "That's not really the point, is it?"  
"Hypocrite," says Jordan around a poor excuse for a cough.  
"Get over yourself," grins Raf in reply.  
"You're all crazy, man," laughs Jak. "I'm Jak, by the way."  
"Hi," nods Rez, then looks around at my friends.  
"So… now you've met the team. Did I tell you they were over-whelming?" I ask.  
Rez shrugs.  
"Nothing I can't handle."  
This comments earns a general echo of laughter around the table and I can tell my friends like Rez, which is a positive.  
"What do you think?" I ask Rez once everyone's involved in different conversations.  
"They're different. That's for sure," replies Rez.  
I laugh.  
"And I never said they were normal, did I?"


	10. Ch 10: To Trust Or Not To Trust

Chapter 10. To Trust Or Not To Trust

Rez's P.O.V.

Mark's right, they definitely aren't normal. But who said anything in my life is normal? I'm still not sure if I'll stay with this group though, they're a ready-made bunch of friends. Do I really want to turn their lives upside down when they find out my secret? Mark found out on the first day, so should I just leave? Do I trust them? These questions whirred around in my head throughout the last two periods and as I went through the still-painful transform behind one of the sheds. As I soared up and into the clouds I realised something I hadn't fully grasped a hold of, I'm flying home instead of walking. I'm really half dragon! I land a couple of blocks from the industrial tower, and walk. No use awakening Corporal Wilkinson's suspicions. I didn't get any homework today, so I have a proper look at the laptop. There's an awful lot of blueprints and information on war in its database. I scroll down the blueprint section and find Project Rezeri. It says that I was experimented on by a group called GTC (Genetic Transfer Centre) to find a weapon to give them an edge in the war.

_She will have the characteristics of a large reptile, possibly a dragon or lizard if DNA reacts properly. She will have the ability to fly and conduct electricity. She will have sharper hearing, sight and smell. She can run faster, think faster, and disappear faster. Project is success, ready to move soon, as soon as we find her._

Oh no! I think. I'm meant to fight in a war? That's why they want me? But who's the war against? And what else has this GTC group done? I can't even talk to anyone about this! Tonight I feel even lonelier then I've felt as I drift off to sleep.


	11. Ch 11: Discovered

Chapter 11 Discovered

Mark's P.O.V.

2000 hours (8:00 pm)

I decide to go for a walk around the city. Not an entirely smart idea but staying in this house with both parents away really gets on my nerves. I head towards the rundown section of the city in the hope of seeing Corporal Wilkinson. This part of the city has always intrigued me, probably because of the people that live here without officials knowing. And I should know. My dad's a Commander for the GTC, a group of scientists that experiment with body parts. They also have quite a hefty armada. As I walk my thoughts drift to Rez. I feel like a dark mystery surrounds her, but I'm not sure what. She's so insecure and definitely doesn't like opening up about anything if today's lunch is anything to go by. I definitely like her though, not that I'll tell her. Fortunately the only person who knows about my so-called 'crush' is Jak, and boy can he keep a secret. I realise that I've stopped next to an old industrial tower. I look up at it and to my great surprise I can see a silhouette standing at the top. It's probably the Corporal. I decide to climb up and have a chat to him.

I get to the top and realise that the Corporal hasn't heard me come up the stairs. But as I get closer I realise that it isn't Corporal Wilkinson. This person is wearing a cloak or something similar. I get closer still and find that the cloak is expanding and contracting, like wings. Then I stop in my tracks. There's only one person I know with wings.

"Rez?"

She whips around, ready to strike. Upon recognising me she relaxes a little.

"Oh, it's you, Mark. Sorry." I grin at her, and she raises an eyebrow at me. I suddenly realise that my expression could have meant I thought her reaction as amusing. So I cover up with a question.

"Why are you up here?" She seems to consider answering me, and for a moment I think I've just gone across a boundary. But finally she decides to answer me.

"I live here." I'm taken aback by her answer, but I still notice how dark her pretty eyes have become. It suddenly dawns on me that this is why she didn't answer me when I asked her the same question at lunch today.

"Why?" I ask her curiously. She gazes at me steadily, but her perfect features are shutting down again.

"Because unlike you Mark, I don't have a family, nor a home." And with that she takes off into the night, leaving me to ponder her answer.

**AN: There we go, chapter 11! Hope you guys like it! If so, shoot me a review, favourite or PM me! Also, a couple of shout outs to people who have given me unwavering support clears throat**

**Liliana Dragonshard, who is always giving me reviews on my chapters.**

**Pinkieponk, who is a kickass, badass beta, who always does one better then what I ask of her.**

**Astrid Hofferson, who is an amazing source of inspiration to me.**

**So that's all from me for now. Stay cool ya'll**

**Xx Nat**


	12. Author's Note

**Hi all you lovely people out there! Chapter 12 is coming, I promise! Anyway, I'm starting up another thing/story. It will provide all the info and backstory stuff for characters. Also, due to someone's idea, down the track Rez and Mark may watch the first HTTYD movie and stuff will sprout from there. Tell me if you want me to do that. If enough people review positively about the idea I'll do it. So I love you all. **

**xx Nat**


	13. Ch 12: Ambush

**Liliana Dragonshard's A/N guest: Hello, everybody! Nat and I were working on this, and it's ready to blow your minds. I'm entirely sure that you'll love our collaboration on this. It's only for this chapter, probably.**

**NattenRaseri A/N: So yeah, I think Liliana summed it up. It was awesome to work with her, so please check out her profile! And as always a big shoutout to my beta, pinkieponk! Love you. xx Nat**

**Chapter 12:** Ambush

Rez's P.O.V.

As I soar away from Mark, I decide to risk it, and go back to the science compound, and what I'm assuming is GTC. As I reach the top of the hill, I can see floodlights and many armed guards. I guessing my escape wasn't taken lightly. I move closer, relying on the overcast sky and dark shadows of the night to conceal me from view.

I'm almost over the outer wall, when the _wokka-wokka_ of helicopter rotors comes up behind me, along with a great rush of wind and bright lights. With one push of the button in the cockpit, the entire compound erupts in an explosion of noise, light and armed soldiers. A booming voice from the PA system spoke,

"Rezeri, you are surrounded. Surrender and you won't get hurt."

Fat chance, I think. I drop down and just before I touch the ground swoop off and up into the air. I pull the energy blaster from my pocket, where I've been keeping it all day. I hope I won't have to use it, but, if necessary, I will. I've nearly reached the city's outskirts. Just then, the helicopters following me opens rapid fire at me. I dodge, sensing that if I go into the city that they will follow, I stop and raise the blaster. I can feel the uncontrollable desire to kill flow into my veins along with the adrenaline and rage.

"Stop following me or I'll shoot." I could see the closest pilot laughing. He doesn't think one blaster can bring down his helicopter. But already, my calculating, destruction bent mind has found this particular helicopter's weakness.

Shame, I think dryly, they made me smarter than their own pilots. I change the blasters aim, and without hesitation or uncertainty, fire a single charge at the rotors. The helicopter bursts into a ball of flame, hurtling towards the ground. I fire a second shot, a third, sending them down in three huge fiery explosions!

The fourth helicopter got smart and veered just out of range. I keep the blaster out and leave the murder scene, looking calmer than I feel. I swirl high into the clouds, heading back for my home. However, as I soon find out, another wave of violence is going to unfold.

Commander Graham's (Mark's Dad) P.O.V.

"Sir, we are in position." A soldier informs me at my right.

"Good. We need to get it back." I answer stiffly. I was beginning to wish that we hadn't designed her so smart. If only they'd thought to attach a tracking device while they still had her. I shake these thoughts away, getting back to business. I watched as the men aimed into the night sky, took aim, and fired!

A net, invisible in the darkness, sailed through the air, connecting with something in the distance, crackling and flashing with electricity, followed by a piercing scream. It lit the night, briefly showing the winged girl before darkness reclaimed all. Even with all eyes straining to find it, Rezeri had disappeared. She wouldn't get far, so hopefully they might round her up.

But as the night wore on, the search proved fruitless.

Mark's P.O.V.

After she left, I pondered over the info I had received. Like why she had no family. Had she been handed over to a government facility as a little kid? Naw, that's only in movies. Whatever had made her become a dragon-girl, she didn't have a home. Maybe I could lend a hand, bring up some stuff to make it comfier. Like pillows, maybe an air mattress.

Perhaps I could find a gift, like a stuffed animal. I, personally, have a stuffed teddy bear on my shelf. I had him since I was 4, and I keep him for all the good memories he has. Maybe I could get her a stuffed dragon. Or maybe not a dragon. I'm jolted out of my thoughts when I saw a flash of light out side and heard the piercing shriek! Hurrying to the window, I see a dark shape crash down into the street below.

I race down the stairs, hurrying over to the figure. Getting closer, I realize that it's Rez. Her dragon wings and tail were retracting into her, and she doesn't seem conscious. A weird looking gun is clutched loosely in one hand, and there's a giant net made of chains on her. I try to yank it off, but it zapped me. Gritting my teeth, I grabbed it again and hauled it off her.

I somehow pick her up, and brought her up stairs. I laid a blanket on the ground, placed her on it, and draped another blanket over her. She was still holding the gun tightly, but somehow I managed to loosen her grip. I placed it gingerly in the bag in the corner, before coming back to sit next to her. I wondered what had happened.

"Maybe a stuffed cat. yeah, that'll be nice." I thought out loud. I hear a small rustling, and next thing I know I'm flat on my back. Rez stands over me, eyes narrowed, one hand forming a finger gun pose. Her eyes widen, and she backs up quickly. I sit back up, rubbing my head a bit.

"Mark? what the heck are you doing here?" she demands sharply.

"Helping you. There was this weird net thing, made out of chains, and it was electrified. You were caught in the middle of it out there." I wave vaguely towards the window.

"So, I hauled you up here. Are you okay?" I continue. She shakes her head no, but I can see a burn mark on her hand. Her clothes have several small burn marks on them.

"I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow." she starts, but I cut her off.

"Why don't you come to my place? Dad's away at work, and mom...is on a business trip. You could crash for the night, have something to eat. What do you say?" I ask hurriedly. She thinks about it for a moment, then shakes her head.

"No, thanks. I'll see ya' at school." she turns and busies herself with moving the blankets to a corner.

"O-okay, later." I answer, walking to the door. If she hears me, she doesn't answer. When I get outside, I can see the net is where it fell. It didn't seem to have the shock feature turned on, so I picked it up and hauled it into a nearby dumpster. Which was 2 blocks away. Brushing my hands off, I head back home. Tomorrow, I'm getting her a stuffed cat.


	14. Ch 13: Pain

Chapter 13 Pain

**AN: I know, I know, I haven't updated in a while. Please don't kill me! hides in bomb shelter Anyway, here is chapter 13, so no more begging for some people, and yes, I'm looking at you 'Dagur'. Enjoy! Xx Nat**

Rez's P.O.V.

The sun has barely risen when I awake, feeling like I had been run over by a freight train last night. My shirt is burnt in several places, but my jacket can hide that. My face and hands aren't so lucky though. Every movement causes the injury's to throb even crazier. I get up, every muscle in my back shrieking in protest. One thing is clear though, because of last night's transform time, I'll be transforming at 1100 hours today, right in the middle of maths. Fun. I sigh, slowly pick up the rucksack and trudge down the many flights of stairs. I see the Corporal ahead, so I try my best to mask the pain. The Corporal looks over in my direction and touches two fingers to his brow. I do the same and keep walking.

As I come into sight of the school, I realise that avoiding questions regarding my injuries is going to be tough. I can see one of the football team, Jak I think, standing by the auditorium doors. As I get closer I can see him raise his eyebrows at my burns. He opens his mouth, but before he has a chance to say a word I interrupt him, "Don't ask." He nods and I follow him inside, wincing as my body aches from movement. Jak casts a sidelong glance at my burnt and cut hands.

"Don't you have any burn cream at home?" He says, eyes clouded with concern. I shake my head in answer. Little did he know that I didn't have a home in its ideal meaning.

"Well it would help with infection, man." We continue walking and soon the one-sided conversation became about football. I zoned out on him and Jak must have noticed.

"Hey Rez, do you like, play, man?" I stare at him confused, and this seems to spark something in him. He gestures me to follow him to where the rest of the group stood. He and Mark conversed quickly and then Mark walks back over to me, a big smile plastered on his face.

"What were you guys talking about?" I ask cautiously. His grin seems to get wider, if that is possible.

"We're gonna teach you how to play football." He must have noticed my unamused features because then he added "Come on Rez, lighten up and live a little!"

I finally give in and follow them onto the football pitch.


	15. Ch 14: Having Fun?

Chapter 14 Having Fun?

Mark's P.O.V.

Our group jogs out onto the field. Sev turns to Rez to try and explain the game. I tell myself to regain a calm exterior, but really, I was cracking up on the inside. Sev tends to explain things the hard-to-comprehend way, so this was going to be interesting.

"So, Rez, The team with the ball has 4 tries to advance at least 10 yards, and can score points once they reach or near the opposite end of the field, called the end zone. If the offense succeeds in advancing at least 10 yards, they earn a "first down" and the number of tries allotted is reset and they are again given 4 tries to advance an additional 10 yards, starting from the spot to which they last advanced. You got that?" Rez stares at him blankly and arches an eyebrow at him. You can see that behind her pretty features she is trying to comprehend what he just told her. It seems that she can work out impossible math's questions in an instant, but not the rules for football. I step up and give Sev an I-told-you-so look.

"Okay Rez, now that our resident genius has kindly explained the technical logistics of football, I will give you a more practical lesson. You are going to have some fun." Rez had a look on her face that said that she hadn't had fun in a long time, and had forgotten how to.

"Having fun?" She asks. I nod my and smile encouragingly at her. The group divides up into the smaller teams we use for training. Usually it's myself, Jak and Dex against the rest of the group, but today we'll have Rez on our side, and I have a feeling she'll be good at this.

We teach Rez the basics of the game and as expected, she catches on quickly. In fact, when we end practice she has barely cracked a sweat. Another advantage of being half dragon I guess. But the others don't know that and I can see them in my peripheral vision whispering behind their hands. As we walk back inside Rez says to me,

"So that is what you crazy people do for fun?" I give her what has become my standard answer, a huge grin. She raises an eyebrow once again, but this time I sense she is holding back a genuine smile.

"Rez, you do realize that it's okay to smile right?" She sighs and actually looks a bit sad.

"It's against my extra genetic coding Mark. I was made as a military weapon. I guess they didn't think it necessary for me to have opportunities to smile." Rez shrugs and winces as her burns start to hurt again. It takes all the mental restraint I have to not hug her right now. Not that I'll ever tell her, but at this moment she looks really vulnerable.

"How are the burns holding up?"

"How do you think they're holding up?" Looks like the small moment of vulnerability is gone.

"Fair enough. When do you transform today?"

"Who's asking?"

"Me, who else?" She sighs at this point and I get a bad feeling that the transform time will be at an awkward time.

"1100" Okay, now I'm confused. Who tells the time like that? But then I remind myself that it's Rez talking. I look over at the rest of the team and contemplate telling them the truth. Rez follows my gaze and guesses what I'm thinking.

"First one you tell is the one I'm dangling off the side of a building. You weren't even supposed to find out." She walks off to homeroom with her head down, probably hoping to not attract Alyra and her cronies' attention. Damn, I suddenly think, I didn't get to give her the stuffed cat I bought. Oh well, I'll give it to her at the end of the day.

**AN: Dagur, how many times do I have to tell you to put those bombs away? A dead Nat means no more chapters. And don't even think about taking me hostage instead. I'm watching you. Anyway for all you fabulous people who are still reading, I am currently on a trip to the snow, so I'll hopefully be able to write some longer chapters for you. Astrid, Jackie, Dagur and Sophie, thank you all for putting up with my sadly lacking uploading schedule. And as always a massive thank-you to my amazing beta pinkieponk, who unfortunately isn't writing any stories for right now. And one more thing, if you've noticed the new cover art for the story, it was done by the extremely talented ok17, so a big shoutout to you! So stay awesome, stay safe and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	16. Ch 15: Human

Chapter 15 Human

Rez's P.O.V.

Homeroom that morning is an experience.

I make my way slowly to the back of the classroom after football, trying as hard as I can to attract as little attention to myself as possible and consequently, as little trouble.

But I should have known better. Though it's not as though I look for trouble, trouble seems to seek _me _out.

I'm almost to the back of the classroom and I have my head down so it's no wonder I look like a suitable target.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see someone slide their leg into my path and something in me clicks. I'm literally one step away from tripping when I halt and my gaze lifts to see the girl who confronted me in the hall.

Something internally warns me that she is not someone I want to pick a fight with.

"Excuse me," I say in a quiet voice. I look her straight-on, though, hoping to scare her off.

"Oh, sorry," says the girl in a sickeningly sweet voice. I almost shudder. "Didn't see you there."

But she doesn't move her foot.

Rolling my eyes slightly I step over her, but she lifts her leg so my toe just catches on her shin.

Any other normal person would have fallen. Unfortunately for the girl, though… I am not normal.

My reflexes kick in and I hook my toe underneath her leg, jerking it upwards. I'm not even aware of how strong I am until the girl's legs fail her and she falls straight on her backside.

I spin around, shocked at my own actions. I really have to learn to control my outbursts.

There's no teacher in the classroom but still, I extend my hand to help the girl up.

"I'm sorry."

She scowls, though and scrambles to her feet, her nice façade wavering.

"Freak, you did that on purpose." I notice that her usual friends are missing and slowly, a feeling of advantage creeps up on me. This should be easy.

"Just the same as you intended to trip me up beforehand," I say, attempting to remain calm.

The girl's pretty features contort into a deeper scowl than before.

"I know you're new around here and all, but don't think you can just bat those pretty little eyes and you'll get him."

This confuses me and I'm thrown off guard momentarily.

"Excuse me?"

She practically growls at me.

"Don't act as though you don't know what you're doing. I've seen you with him and all of his mates. Stay away," she snaps.

The pieces begin to fit together.

"Wait… you don't mean" –

"Mark. Yes."

I almost laugh at her. The last thing on my mind is a romantic relationship, let alone with Mark. I'm tempted tell her, _Well unfortunately, you don't have to worry. Having the government after you really does tend to put a damper on opportunities for dates._

A small part of me does react though, the part that was definitely stronger before I was tested on. The part me that is all teenage girl and spends its time giggling and gushing.

But… the GTC crushed that part of me pretty well. It's struggling for life, but if I have to admit it… it is surviving.

Just.

"There's nothing between Mark and I. Even if there was, it would be none of your business," I say coldly. I must not yield too much emotion. Emotion means weakness in battle.

"He's mine," the girl narrows her eyes at me and speaks through her teeth and in a strange flash, I'm reminded of a rabid dog.

I laugh cruelly.

"I think Mark would beg to differ."

For a few seconds, the girl (whose name is still unknown) bares her teeth at me and I tense, ready for a fight as always.

But, she straightens up eventually and smiles at me.

"I'm going to the game with him this Saturday, actually," she says as though I'm one of her friends.

My brain glitches briefly. Or at least, that is what it feels like. Because my heart gives a jump and just for a second I can't think properly.

This is a foreign sensation but I know that it is not positive. I also know that I am having this reaction because of what the girl said about Mark.

I hadn't even realised that there's a game. Mark certainly didn't mention it to me.

But why does this make me… angry?

Instantly, the girl's smile slides into a smirk.

"Hm… thought so," she says. "You know what, you pretend that you're oh-so-innocent, but honey… I can see though all of you."

"Are you sure about that?" I ask and allow my eyes to glow yellow, the way they do when I transform.

The girl's eyes widen and all of the colour drains from her face.

"You're a freak, New Girl. And he will _never_ like you," she says a little shrilly.

"Yet I think he already does," I say and though I don't know why, I realise that this sentences gives me a strange feeling of power.

But it's not the power of brawn, it's the power of wit. This must be why so many girls fight not using weapons, but words. It's petty but… satisfying.

The girl, however, grows in anger and steps close to me, glaring.

"He. Is. _Mine_," she hisses and I am about to reply when someone calls my name.

"Rezeri, Alyra! What is the meaning of this?"

My gaze flickers up too fast to be normal but I forget to control my reactions again.

I am the first of me and the girl I now know to be Alyra, to see our teacher standing by the door.

Ms Zhang does not look pleased at all.

Immediately, I straighten from my defensive hunch (this is an automatic reaction that seems to have come with my transformation) and face her.

The worst of it all, though, is not that my homeroom teacher has found me fighting with another girl.

It's that _Mark_ has found me fighting with another girl.

He's standing next to Ms Zhang, looking between me and Alyra as though he's not sure what to make of the situation.

Humans can be so slow sometimes.

Ms Zhang, however, has moved to the landline kept in every classroom.

"I will be contacting the principal's office, young ladies. Violence is no way to resolve problems."

_Violence?_

I realise that thanks to the burns and cuts all over me… It looks as though I have been engaging in a fight with Alyra.

This makes me sigh under my breath.

I'm too busy watching our homeroom teacher call the principal to notice that Mark is making his way towards us.

I jump as he speaks my name.

"Rez, what happened?"

I look at him in surprise, my brain not making the connection as to how he got there so fast and therefore, my fight (or flight, but that tends not to happen in me) reaction kicks in.

Within no time at all, though, my mind recognises safety and I relax.

All of this happens in my mind in the space of two seconds.

Immediately, though, Alyra jumps into action.

"I was just telling Rex over here about the game on Saturday," she says.

"It's Rez," I say through gritted teeth.

"Whatever," Alyra says. "The point is, I was literally just talking about you, Mark. I'm so excited for the game. Hopefully you score some trys or goals or whatever…" She giggles in a lofty way and I think of how petty it is to make yourself seem dumb to get a guy's attention.

"Um… touchdown, actually," says Mark and he looks uncomfortable. He turns to me. "Sorry I didn't tell you about the game before. It didn't really cross my mind, to be honest."

This confuses me.

"There really is a game?" I ask.

Mark nods.

"Yep. This Saturday. I'd ask you to come with me but…" He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

"And you're really going with her?"

Mark nods.

"I'm sorry, Rez. I really didn't think" –

Instantly, I feel the need to protect myself.

"There's nothing you should be sorry for," I say a little defensively.

"I didn't tell you though and I was _planning _on asking" –

"Who me?" I allow myself to laugh quietly, but I don't know why it's funny. "I don't even like football."

Mark's face falls and Alyra smirks.

He's about to reply, when Ms Zhang approaches us.

"Rezeri and Alyra. The principal wants you in his office. Now," she says sternly.

I cast one last look at Mark's lost look (and feel surprised at the strange sense of guilt resting on the bottom of my stomach) before striding out of the classroom and down the hall.

A human desire passes through me and I want to look back at Mark, for reasons I can't explain.

But I don't listen to it.

I am not human. And Mark is not mine to look at.


End file.
